PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT There is an urgent need for mentored training of underrepresented scientists in research on minorities with Alzheimer?s disease and related dementias (ADRD). To address the gap in research and resources, the proposed San Diego Resource Center (SDRC) for advancing Alzheimer?s Research in Minority Seniors (ARMS) aims to identify Latino scientists and others from underrepresented backgrounds who are committed to Latino ADRD research, and to support them in becoming independent career scientists. Our proposed center will focus on transdisciplinary research on Latino Alzheimer?s Disease and Related Dementias (ADRD) to illuminate the role of biological, behavioral, sociocultural and environmental factors in the etiology and outcomes of Latino ADRD. The SDRC-ARMS is a collaboration between the University of California, San Diego (UCSD) and San Diego State University (SDSU). This collaboration leverages both institutions? strengths: UCSD?s strength in behavioral, sociocultural, systems biology, and multi-layered ?omics to understanding ADRD in Latinos and other populations and SDSU?s strengths as a research-prolific Hispanic Serving Institution with robust programs in public health and psychology and vast experience in advancing the careers of Latinos. The SDRC-ARMS? combined resources provide new and unique transdisciplinary research training opportunities from the bench, to the bedside, and to the community to accelerate scientific discoveries for better brain health of Latinos. The SDRC-ARMS will be led by four Principal Investigators (PI), two at each campus: Dr. Moore (UCSD- Geriatrics), Gonzlez (UCSD-Neurosciences), Gilbert (SDSU-Psychology) and Elder (SDSU/UCSD-Public Health). The four PIs have complementary skills and have collaborated to develop this application using the team science model. The SDRC-ARMS includes three cores: Administrative, Research Education, and Analysis. It is our intention that the SDRC-ARMS and its Cores be composed of investigators who are diverse with respect to their institutional affiliations, disciplines, and research and training skills. This diversity will increase the SDRC-ARMS? effectiveness in developing a diverse workforce that can promote advances in Latino ADRD.